Elementals
by pink-twinklestars
Summary: Elementals are rare, witches and wizards with the power to control the forces of nature. Many thought they are extinct but now that Hogwarts is in danger four of the most powerful elementals will be drawn together...HPDM, RWHG, BZPP
1. Prologue: History of Hogwarts

Elementals

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345**

**Elementals: Prologue: History of Hogwarts**

**12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345**

For many years, different myths have surrounded the founding of the mystical lands of Hogwarts. Today, the land is divided into four illustrious kingdoms, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

It was said that the kingdoms had been founded by four of the greatest witches and wizards of the age, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They decided to name the whole land Hogwarts and divided it amongst themselves and named the kingdoms as such.

The legendary thing about the mystical lands was that not only were its founders witches and wizards but they were also elementals. Only a selected few and highly trust worthy people knew of such a secret.

And what's more according to the myths unlike some elementals that only have the ability to control one specific element the founders can wield all four. Only that they prefer to use one because it made them more powerful. Gryffindor controls the element of earth, Hufflepuff the element of wind, Ravenclaw the element of water and Slytherin the element of fire.

Only the High Elder and the four Founders know that the gods had truly blessed them. They were given four powerful magical stones to channel their elemental magic efficiently. Gryffindor was gifted with an emerald, Ravenclaw with a sapphire, Slytherin with a ruby and Hufflepuff with a topaz.

The four kingdoms lived in harmony and in peace for a very long time under the reigns of the founders. But like everybody else, soon the founders reached the end of their lives.

The High elder, at the time of the founders, foresaw chaos and destruction if the stones existence were to be known, so he decided to place the stones somewhere safe, where only his successor has the knowledge of.

As time passed, the stories about the stones were forgotten. And everyone believed that the stones were lost, until now when they were needed as an unknown evil arises.

**12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345**

**A.N.: Please review my work. I revise the prologue and soon I will revise the next two chapters. **


	2. Chapter 1: Ponderings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1: Ponderings on what is to come**

**Elementals**

One thousand years after the death of the founders, Hogwarts lives in harmony. Four well-established kingdoms stood proud and tall surrounding the Ivory tower of the great elders. Ravenclaw's Kingdom stands in the west with its chateau in the middle of a great blue lake. In the north Gryffindor's realms stands proud with its palace in the middle of a rich green forest. Hufflepuff holds dominion in the east with its castle at the top of a mountain while Slytherin's territory is in the south with its manor in the middle of a prosperous valley.

The sovereigns have been friends and allies for years and so together with the help of the high elders they organize a ball to formally introduce their heirs and heiress to each other to strengthen the ties between the kingdoms and to ensure the peace in the land.

One day in the Slytherin kingdom which the Malfoy Family rules. The Royal Family is currently sitting in an extravagantly decorated tearoom. The walls are emerald green in color with gold borders of leaves and vines. The floors are covered with a fluffy cream colored carpet and emerald green curtains with gold trimmings hang on each side of the long row of windows showing only half of the prestigious kingdom.

At the wall opposite the windows of the room an extravagant fireplace made with the finest black marble is situated with dragons and snakes engraved into the stone. On the grate of the fireplace a fire blaze merrily keeping the room and its inhabitants warm despite of the slight chilliness of the air. On top of the mantelpiece hung the Slytherin coat of arms, a dragon and a snake entwined together to form a letter 'M'. Slightly higher from the coat arms is a portrait of the Royal Family. It features a man with silvery blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck. An angular blemish free face and a pair of piercing silver-gray eyes holding a cane with snake for the head that have emeralds for the eyes, wearing long black robes with silver trimmings that reach to the floor stood proudly giving him an aristocratic look. Beside him stood a regal looking woman with shiny blonde hair in an elegant knot wearing equally long crimson robes with gold trimmings and at the middle is young boy around the age of ten wearing navy blue robes with gold trimmings, white blonde hair sleeked back. The young boy has startling silver blue eyes inherited from both his father and mother with an innocent smile gracing his lips. It was a portrait made seven years prior from to the day.

The present day versions of the ones in the portrait can be found sitting around a tea table made from the finest ebony wood. Reine Narcissa is quietly sipping her tea while patiently waiting for her son to speak which she is quite sure will happen soon.

"Père must we go there? It's just another ball." A silver-eyed young man with shoulder length white blonde hair wearing black dress pants, white silk shirt and a gray jumper asked his father the Roi of the kingdom. Lucius Malfoy placed his teacup on top of the table before answering. "Fils we will go no matter what you say…and my decision is final. James and the others are expecting that we will come. You must understand that this is one of those times that is given to us to strengthen our ties with the neighboring kingdoms." "But père…" "I am leaving no arguments. We will go and that is final." The slightly older man met his son's eyes with the same piercing silver eyes. The Roi glared at his own son willing him to argue. The younger man glared angrily at his father. "That will not work Draco. My decision is final no matter what you say or do will make a difference." With that he stood up, turned around and left the expensively furnished room his royal blue robes billowing after him.

"Draco, dearest…" Draco turned to face his mother. Reine Narcissa Black-Malfoy said soothingly. She was wearing salmon pink dress robes that brings out her amazing blue eyes. "Just think of this as a chance to get to know and make friends with other noble children." She smiled lovingly at her son. "Please for me?" "Mère I don't need more friends of noble birth I have Pansy and Blaise, Greg and Vince even Theo." Draco insisted slouching further on his seat. "Draco, what I mean of noble birth are those who will become your future allies. They are very important factors that will determine your success as a Roi in the future. And slouching is not in the makings of a future Roi." Narcissa pushed a strand of her own blonde hair away from her blue eyes and took a sip of tea from the cup she was holding. "Fine mère I will go to that blasted ball but don't expect me to make the first move in befriending the other nobles." Draco huffed angrily but sat properly. "No problem cher. I'm sure you won't have any troubles in making friends with any of them after all Blaise and Pansy will be there with you." Draco did not reply to the statement because by that time he was already mesmerized by the view presented before him outside the window featuring vast hectares of land belonging to their family. Narcissa sitting beside him sipping her tea calmly and smiling to herself. '_You will have a good time there Draco, cher.' _And all the while Draco is thinking. '_How do I get out of this, this time?" _

In the north part of Hogwarts, in the depths of rich green forest lays Gryffindor palace made from purest white granite. People from all walks of life from courtiers, nobles and servants are all in a haste to finish all the necessary preparations for the birthday celebration of the Reine. They want to make everything perfect for the Reine and the young Prince is making sure that everything goes well as planned. At the start of the week servants in the palace have started picking fresh fruits and vegetables for the cook. Flowers and decorations have been meticulously chosen for such an event. And everyone from all over Hogwarts has been invited to join in with the celebrations. The current and future Rois and Reines, and the Great High Elders, everyone with noble blood and even the citizens of Hogwarts has been invited to attend the wonderful event.

"Papa you called for me?" A young man with messy raven locks and the brightest emerald green eyes peeked inside the partially opened double doors leading to the king's study. Warm almond eyes crinkled into a smile upon landing on the young man. "Yes Harry I did call for you." The study has scarlet red walls with gold designs of phoenixes and lions. On the right side of the mahogany double doors stood a small fireplace made with the finest white marble. Red and gold carpets cover the floor area. At the left wall a set of windows with gold frames engraved with phoenixes is situated with maroon curtains hanging on the side. The king is sitting behind his oak desk at the far center wall of the room his back on shelves full of books. The Roi has the same messy raven locks as the younger man, wearing gold robes made from silk. He motioned for the young man to take a sit on a red chintz chair in front of the desk.

Harry, as the young man smiled a little and cautiously took a seat in front of his father's desk. "Why?" The king chuckled lovingly. "How are the preparations for the ball going? Plus I also want to inform you about some arrangements for your mother's birthday." Green eyes stared expectantly. "Well…" the king asked. "How is everything with the celebration going?" "Papa the preparations are going quite well. I've just been in the lily hall and they are already putting up the decorations and some are already setting the tables. I've already finalized the menu for the party with Dobby the head house elf."

"Good. You've done well Harry. Well I'll proceed to the other reason I called you here Harry. As you know guests from all over Hogwarts will be arriving in a few days and I am not just talking about the elders and lords and ladies. I am also talking about the Royal Family of the other three kingdoms and as crown Prince and future High King we, meaning your mother and uncles and I expect you to extend hospitality to the other Princes and Prinsesses. I expect you to make friends with them as they will be your future allies and it will not do well for our lands to have their future rulers feuding amongst themselves." The king turned to his son running a hand through his own unruly raven locks. "I'll try my best to make them feel at home here at Gryffindor. And I'll also try my best to befriend them." A sigh came from the king's lips and proud look appeared on his face. "Thank you Harry. I really appreciate your cooperation." "Your welcome papa. It's my pleasure and honor to extend a hand of hospitality to our foreign guests."

Harry left the room. Once outside in the hall with similar scarlet walls and carpets with the ones inside the king study he started fiddling unconsciously with the sleeve of his emerald green silk robes thinking. '_I wonder what they are like.' _Before walking back to where the preparations are going on to supervise.

To the west a beautiful chateau stood calm and still right at the middle of a great blue lake. The lake is very clean, the water clear making it easy for passersby to see exotic and colorful fishes. A single road made from gray granite connects the chateau to land. Surrounding the chateau are different varieties of trees with ranging colors from reddish to the greenest. Different fascinating creatures made these forests their homes. Some believe that there lives a herd of centaurs at the heart of the forest. Even unicorns and hippogriffs are said to live there. Everything was peaceful in the early morning light. Birds have yet to rise and start their beautiful singing.

Meanwhile inside the chateau, a young woman lies on a circular four poster bed with sheer white hangings. Everything inside was blue in color. The curtains were made of a sky blue material, the rug in royal blue, and the bedding is in a light aqua blue shade. The young woman have golden brown curly hair and her hazel eyes usually buried inside the book is closed hiding eyes filled with knowledge and wisdom. A soft knock was heard and a tall man with a very long silvery beard and twinkling blue eyes entered the room wearing long purple robes with silver stars. "Wake up my dear. It's time to leave for Gryffindor. It will be a long and tiring journey." The young woman stirred a signifying her coming to consciousness. Upon opening her eyes, her gaze landed on the tall man and bright smile grazed her lips. "Good morning Professor." "Good morning Hermione. You better get ready; I assume your things have already been packed." Princesse Hermione nodded in approval swung her legs to the side and stood up. "Well I'll wait for you in the dining hall where we will be having breakfast." He then exited the room to a hall with sunny yellow curtains, carpets and walls. This hall is called the sunroom everything that can be found it in has been embroidered or painted with golden suns.

Albus Dumbledore is the High Elder. He is the wisest and most powerful in the land and he is the guardian of Princesse Hermione Jane Granger. Roi and Reine Allan and Jane Granger have died in an ambush seven years ago, when the princesse was only ten years old. Dumbledore will continue handling the affairs of the kingdom until Princesse Hermione comes of age and considered as legitimate heiress to the throne.

At the dining hall, Albus seated himself at the right hand of the Princesse. The room is decorated in earth colors. A huge painting of a fruit bowl framed in gold hung elegantly at the right side. And a serving table stood underneath it for the prepared food to be place on. At the other side a long panel of windows with yellow curtains. At the middle wall stood a beautiful fireplace the mantelpiece carved in the shape of a raven and an eagle the coat of arms of Ravenclaw. And at the center of the room stood a long dining table made from an oak tree with its legs in a shape of raven claws.

"Do eat adequately Princesse, Gryffindor is a long way ahead we might not have enough time to take stopovers to eat we need to arrive there by midday tomorrow." Albus stated after taking a sip of his tea. "Thank you for worrying about me and also for coming here to fetch me for the ball." Hermione smiled sincerely shifting in her blue chintz chair with silver stitching adjusting her yellow robes with silver trimmings and a white high collar. "Your welcome princesse, it is my pleasure and honor to escort you there as your guardian and your trusted advisor." Hermione nodded and continued eating her breakfast. She couldn't help herself from thinking. _'Would they like me?'_

Up at the very top of Nuage mountain stood the pride and glory of Hufflepuff Kingdom, Hufflepuff castle. Servants wearing black uniforms with white aprons are bustling and hustling around the dark green courtyard preparing for the departure of the Royal Family. Five black carriages are being readied, harnessing chestnut brown horses and putting luggage inside. Roi Arthur and Reine Molly will occupy the first carriage, the second carriage will be occupied by Princes Bill, Charlie and Percy. The next will be for Princes Fred and George, they are twin sons of the king and queen they will be riding with their fiancées Countesses Angelina and Alicia. The second to the last carriage is for the heir Prince Ronald and his younger sister Princesse Ginevra. The last of course will be for the baggage.

Once inside Prince Ronald and Princesse Ginevra also known as Ginny took their seats and soon the carriage started moving. The carriage has a cream colored-interior with plush seats and flooring. The prince sat on one side and on the other side the princesse. The prince is wearing forget-me-not blue robes and the princesse periwinkle blue robes. They both have fiery red hair and warm blue eyes. "Hey Gin do you think the Prince of Gryffindor is nice?" Ginny turned her beautiful eyes to her brother. "I suppose so. I mean you've heard what mom and dad said, that they are so excited for us to meet the Gryffindor Prince because he's a very nice young man with the makings of a powerful but just and wise ruler." "Yeah I know. It's just you know I don't want to have false impressions of someone before I met him." Ron answered wisely. "Well I suppose you're right. You should decide on your own, it will be better if you get to know him some more before judging him." "I think you're absolutely right Gin." Princesse Ginny just smiled at her brother and stared out the window staring at the beautiful landscape spread before them leaving the prince alone with his thought. _'I hope mom and dad are right and that the prince is a nice person, a good person according to them, I can't wait to meet him.' _

**Please Review my work so I know what I can improve on. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 2: The Ball that started it all**

**Elementals**

**Soft but lively music can be heard from the beautiful Gryffindor palace. Most of the guests were amazed with the extravagance and elegance of the palace at the middle of a deep green forest.**

Currently Roi James and Prince Harry are both standing at the entrance hall welcoming guests as they arrive. Almost all those who have been invited have arrived except for the High Elder Albus Dumbledore, The Malfoy Royal Family, The Weasley Royal Family and Princesse Hermione Granger. "Papa, do you mind if I leave you here to greet the guests? I just need to make sure that everything is going smoothly. I'm sure I can meet the people you want to introduce to me a little later after the party has fully started." Prince Harry asked, he was wearing scarlet robes with gold trimmings and stitching of a lion and a phoenix surrounding a letter 'P' at the left side of his chest area. And a gold circlet with an oblong shaped emerald hanging at the middle had been placed on top of his usually messy raven locks.

"Go ahead Harry. I can welcome the guests on my own. Go and make sure everything is fine." Roi James smiled reassuringly at his son. He is wearing blue robes with silver trimmings and the same insignia of the lion and phoenix surrounding a 'P' at the left of his robes. "See you later then papa." James nodded and watched his son enter the ballroom located at the left side of the entrance hall. _'You have grown a good and a wise man Harry.' _His musings was broken by a soft tapping on his shoulder that caused him to immediately turn around.

As he turned around a pair of sparkling silver eyes greeted him. The smallest of smiles graces the lips of the owner of the astounding silver eyes. "You've never change James still not alert with your surroundings." The owner drawled out. "And so have you Lucius you've never changed as well, still like to startle people from behind." The two men chuckled until Roi James noticed a sophisticated woman with blonde hair wearing turquoise blue robes and beside her a young man with silvery blonde hair much like his father's, wearing long pure black silk robes. The woman James recognized at once as Reine Narcissa but the young man he isn't familiar but he assumed that the man is the heir to the throne of Slytherin. "It's a pleasure to meet you once again Narcissa." He said as he took Narcissa's hand and kissed it. "But I don't seem to know who this dashing young man is?" He motioned towards Draco. Lucius smiled proudly while adjusting his long black robes with silver trimmings to avoid wrinkles and stated. "He is my son, Draco, the crowned prince to the throne of Slytherin." And with that James shook the teen's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, you're highness." James said, to which Draco replied. "It is my pleasure to meet one of my father's powerful allies." James just smiled at this.

Narcissa and Lucius seem happy to be there but Draco is a bit reluctant. Noticing the bored and hesitant expression on the young prince's face James gave Lucius a questioning look. Lucius in turn whispered. "He doesn't want to attend the ball. He thinks that this is one of the silly parties that we are required to attend but I told him that this is different because a loyal ally is celebrating her birthday therefore we cannot miss it." The Roi nodded and spoke to Draco. "I don't know if this will make you feel better but my son Harry is also hesitant to come to the party but of course not attending is not an option as it is also a celebration of his mother's birthday. But I just want to let you know that you're not the only one who doesn't like this type of gatherings. I'll introduce him to you later on if you like." The blonde teen just nodded.

"Well you should get settled inside. The party is about to start as soon as the High Elder decides to make an appearance." Lucius escorted his wife towards the ballroom James pointed while Draco was following them behind.

Not long after Roi Arthur and Reine Molly arrived with their sons and daughter, James couldn't spend much time with them because the High Elder is standing behind them. Arthur entered the ballroom with the promise to James that they will talk later, for they were good friends as well.

"Good evening High Elder." James greeted an old man with long silvery hair and a long silvery beard with twinkling blue eyes. Dumbledore was wearing deep purple robes and smiled kindly at James. "Good evening James. I hope I find you well." "Yes everything is fine. I'm glad you were able to come." 'Good as you might have heard I came here with Princesse Hermione. I'm sorry if we're a little late. I have to go all the way from Ivory tower, to Ravenclaw and then to Gryffindor." "Where is she Dumbledore?"

Stepping aside Dumbledore motioned for a young woman to come closer. When the lights illuminated her Roi James can't help but be amazed at her splendid beauty. "Bonsoir Roi James Potter. I am Princesse Hermione." "It's a pleasure to be able to meet you princesse. Come inside its time for the party to start."

As soon the high elder entered the room, the guests got to their feet and greeted him. Roi James went on top of the marble staircase and got everyone's attention. "First of all I would like to greet you good evening." Murmurs of good evening answered the king's greeting. "Thank you for joining my kingdom and I in celebrating my dear wife's birthday. So I would like to present to everyone my wife Lily Potter and escorted by my dear son Harry." Slowly the double doors behind him opened to reveal Prince Harry holding his mother's hand.

Reine Lily smiled at the crowd. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her auburn hair let down in waves and she was wearing carnation pink robes. The crowd was amazed at the beauty of the reine. Harry gave his mother's hand to his father and went to stand at an inconspicuous corner. Roi James escorted his wife down the stairs and as they reached the last step a three-layered cake decorated with butterflies was wheeled towards the queen and the orchestra started to play 'Happy Birthday'. After blowing the candles the two stood at the middle of the dance floor at the applause of the crowd. A little while after other couples joined them in dancing because it is custom that the guests should dance first before dining together for supper. Seemingly everyone is enjoying the party.

An hour along the party the Roi and Reine were looking for their son and found him standing and talking animatedly with Lord Seamus of the west valley. Lord Seamus is wearing golden brown robes and he greeted the king and queen respectfully. "If you will excuse us Seamus I want to have a talk with my son. You don't mind do you?" The sandy blonde-haired young man shook his head and stated. "Of course I don't mind your majesty. I'd talk to you later Harry and Happy birthday Reine Lily." Harry nodded as Seamus walked towards another group of his friends. He then turned to his father and asked. "What is it papa? Is there something wrong?" "No there is nothing wrong, I just want to introduce you to the sons and daughter of a few friends of mine and the Princesse of Ravenclaw. "Sure papa where are they?" "Come with me then." They walk towards the foot of the stairs were three blondes, a bushy brown-haired princess, a silver bearded man and four red heads are standing.

Two of the blondes smiled at Harry and James and Lily as they approached, as well as the bearded man and two red heads. "Hello." James greeted the group of people. "Well I would like you all to meet my son Harry and here of course is my wife Lily." Lucius smiled and said. "It is nice to meet you Harry. And we wish you a Happy Birthday Lily. This is my wife Narcissa and my son Draco." Everyone said hi to Lily, Draco, Harry and Narcissa. Soon enough Molly, Narcissa and Lily walked away and started talking amongst themselves leaving Lucius and Draco, James and Harry, Albus and Hermione and three red heads. "Draco, Harry, Ronald and Ginny, I want you to meet Hermione, Princesse of Ravenclaw." Albus said. Arthur also introduced Ginny and Ronald to the group..

Now that the introductions have been finished their parents and Dumbledore left them together to get to know everyone. It was awkward to say the least Draco looked bored, Hermione looked confused, Ronald a bit anxious, Harry a little curious and Ginny looked frustrated.

A couple of minutes passed Ginny broke the silence. "If you don't plan on talking I'll be leaving then after all I'm not the heir and I thought I saw Lord Neville a friend of mine. So glad that I've finally met you people but I better go." And with that the red-haired girl left the four.

The young man named Ronald cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. She's a bit rude but once you get to know her I'm sure you'll like her." Hermione and Harry nodded understandingly while Draco just scoffed. "A bit rude, you say? That's an understatement." "Uh Draco if you don't mind me calling you that." Harry stated uncertainly and Draco just nodded. "I'm sure she didn't mean to be rude." Ron's blue eyes twinkled in disbelief. Prince Harry, a prince he barely knows is actually taking his side, defending him from Prince Draco, the second richest prince in the land next to Prince Harry of course. Draco just nodded but did not comment. Uncomfortable silence surrounded the four until a sudden commotion brought them out of their personal musings. People especially women and young ladies started screaming.

The four were startled when men in black cloaks entered and started destroying the place; some are even carrying daggers and swords. Immediately Prince Harry took a sword from a guard standing nearby and started helping people to get out. Ron and Draco did the same. The three tried their best to stop and catch the men. Prince Draco who is busy fighting with a man in front of him didn't notice another one creeping towards him.

Harry immediately ran behind Draco and met with the attacker. A thankful smile graced the face of the young Malfoy Prince. But because of the distraction caused by Draco's attacker Harry lost his concentration and was unable to get away from the dagger thrown at him by his own attacker. The dagger hit his left shoulder and a quick slash by a sword on his stomach sent him sprawling unconscious to the ground in pain. The last thing he heard was Draco's voice asking if he is alright and a woman's scream that sounded like someone he was familiar with. And then everything went black, fully unaware of what is happening around him and the pain that he would undergo in a matter of hours.

**AN: I hope you like my story so I can't wait to hear from you of course through your reviews. Please take time to review my story; I might actually consider stopping the story for good if nobody reviews on it. Thanks and enjoy. The next chapter will be up very soon probably in a day or two.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**Chapter 3**

**The aftermath**

**Dining hall, Gryffindor palace…**

"Harry you have to eat something." Sirius Black, Prince Harry's godfather and best friend of Roi James said in a reprimanding tone. "I'm not hungry Sirius." Harry replied quietly. Sighing Sirius took a seat beside his godson. They were at the dining hall at Gryffindor palace. It has been a week since the attack on the ball happened. Many were hurt but most of them survived. "Harry starving yourself will not make a difference." Sirius stated calmly. "I'm not hungry. I promise I'll eat later." Harry said tiredly. "Alright, remember that you promised. Come they will meet us at the courtyard for the ceremony." Harry stood up and followed his godfather out to meet the others.

**Courtyard…**

"We are gathered here today to commemorate the lives of two good and just people. It shocked most of us that we will never see them again nor hear their sincere and just words. All of us were saddened by the events, what we thought would be a joyous celebration turned into something that we want to forget I am of course talking about the ball last week. It is time for us to say our farewells to James and Lily Potter, the King and Queen of Gryffindor Kingdom." High Elder Albus Dumbledore, stood before the crowd consisting of Prince Harry, Ducs Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Rois Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley, Reines Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley, Princes Ronald, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Princesses Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley, the Great Elders, Minerva Mcgonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout and the faithful citizens of Gryffindor that wishes to see their King and Queen one last time.

Almost everyone was emotional during the ceremony. Most of the citizens were unable to contain their tears once Prince Harry started his eulogy sharing to them his most treasured and precious memories with his parents to the people. Although everyone was crying the young prince didn't even shed a single tear. Even the kind words that the others shared about his parents didn't bring a tear to his eyes.

After the ceremony, the citizens sadly went back to their homes leaving the royals and the elders in front of two freshly covered graves. Harry is standing in front of the group, Sirius and Remus on each side looking solemnly at the graves of their two best friends. Harry just stood there staring, not saying a word, his eyes downcast. Softly, Dumbledore patted Harry's back and said. "I think you should get some rest, this is more tiring than to you than for us. I'll ask some elves to take your dinner up in your room. I'll come a little after dinner to talk to you." Harry glanced at Dumbledore and nodded silently. Sirius patted his shoulder comfortingly and let him leave. The crowd all looked at the young prince as he walked back towards the castle looking pale and lost. Though he didn't show his sadness and tears they knew that Harry had been very close to his parents.

Soon after the others followed the prince to the palace all looking tired and sad at everything that has happened. They all settled to dinner, Dumbledore at the head at his left the four elders and on his right the kings and queens and their children. "This is truly a sad day. We've lost two wonderful people and their death affected as all. But we must also be thankful because they are now with God and there is no place on earth better than being with God." Dumbledore stated wisely. "Let us eat for we all need are strength for the coming days will certainly be tiring."

**At the other side of the palace at the phoenix wing…**

Knock…knock…knock…

The double doors opened leading to the bed chambers of the prince. Three house elves entered carrying trays of food and drinks. They quietly placed the trays on the side tables and gently prodded the prince who was lying under the covers of his bed fast asleep. "Your highness…your highness…" Harry carefully opened his eyes to the dimly lit room and glimpsed at the house elf gently prodding him to consciousness. "What is it Dobby?" The house elf named Dobby beamed because the Prince has remembered his name. "Prince should eat, Haut Aîné asked house elves to bring young prince his dinner. Master's dinner is over there on the table by the fireplace. Does master want us to bring it to him?" Dobby asked unsurely. "No thanks I'll just go there later. Thank you for bringing it up." Dobby nodded and he his companions vanished with a crack.

He carefully got out of bed and walked to the couch in front of the fire and brought the tray of food to his lap. The house elves brought him a big bowl of clam chowder, one of his favorite foods, a piece of steak with corn and carrots for the side dish and a slice of chocolate cake another one of his favorites. On the table is a pitcher full of ice cold orange juice and a glass of water. He started eating slowly after a few bites he couldn't eat anymore. These past few days he has not felt properly hungry. All he could feel is the emptiness surrounding him. A couple of days ago he was laughing and joking with his father and sharing stories with his mother and now they're gone. Gone forever and there is no way to bring them back. He got up from the sofa and sat down on his bed staring outside the window. He could still remember the night that turned his world upside down.

_Harry groaned a signal that he was gaining consciousness and also alerting the people surrounding him. He slowly opened his eyes and his gaze landed on Albus Dumbledore staring at him sadly behind his half-moon spectacles. "How are you feeling Harry?" He groaned again when he accidentally moved his shoulder as pain shot through his body. "I suggest you don't move unless necessary. You have been injured. Although Elder Snape has given you some pain killers it must be wearing off now." The young man nodded tiredly and he noticed that other people were there. For one Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were there, as well as all the Weasleys and Hermione Granger and the other elders. Drawing his attention from the crowd Dumbledore took a seat on his bed and asked him lightly. "What do you remember Harry?" Harry frowned a little and then spoke slowly. "I remember cloaked people started entering the guests and us that is Draco, Ron and Hermione started to help the people. I was fighting with one of them when I've noticed that someone was approaching Draco from the behind so I run towards him and attacked his pursuer. I got distracted I think and the one I was fighting with threw a dagger at me, that probably explains my shoulder then someone slashed me at the stomach, and then I can't remember anything after that…oh wait I remember someone screaming. It's odd that the voice surrounded familiar. Was anybody hurt? Is everything alright?" He asked quietly. _

_The young prince didn't notice a black-haired man wearing dark purple robes approaching his bedside. "Harry, how are you feeling?" Harry stared at the man and couldn't help but smile. "Sirius what are you doing here? I didn't know you made it to the party." "I came as soon as I've heard what happened. I told James I'll try to come to the party. I arrived just as the cloaked people vanished into thin air." "Anyway," Dumbledore cut through the conversation. "Harry, there is something we need to tell you. This will be very hard and shocking on you we assume but we want you to know that we're all here to support you no matter what." Sirius nodded in agreement and so did the others. Harry stared straight at Dumbledore and waited for him to explain. "Harry, somebody did get hurt. You see your mother was attacked by the cloaked men and your father tried to protect her as best he as can. They both got injured the men under the cloaked threw something down that caused an explosion unfortunately that left both of them injured and weak they weren't able to move fast enough to avoid being blasted by the debris that scattered caused by the explosion. I'm sorry but your parents didn't made it. I'm sorry but Roi James and Reine Lily have been killed. As soon as they were sure that the king and queen were dead the cloaked figures vanished and Sirius here came through the door and found you on the floor." Dumbledore stopped talking and waited for his message to sink in. _

_Tiredly Harry sat up with the help of Sirius. "That's not true." He said his eyes taking everyone's reaction. "That's not a very nice joke, professor. We are papa and mama then." Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "I wish I was joking, Harry my boy. I don't have any reason to joke about something like that." Harry looked at Sirius for reassurance that it was all a lie. "Harry I'm sorry but it's true. James and Lily, they're gone." Sirius looked down with sadness. That was the time that Harry noticed Narcissa, Molly, Ginevra, Hermione, Elders Minerva and Pomona crying quietly in one corner of the room. "It's impossible. Why are you all lying to me?" Harry exclaimed almost hysterically. "I can't believe this. They're not gone; they're just probably in the gardens taking their usual walk around the palace." He screamed even more, gripping the sheets half covering him. Gently Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson and held him tightly. Tears started flowing down his eyes as Sirius rubbed circle across his back. "Everything's going to be alright." "You're all lying. I hate you for lying to me." Harry chocked out. "Hate you…hate you…" _

_Severus Snape then moved forward and with the help of Sirius and Dumbledore laid down Harry on his bed. "What are you doing? I hate you, what are you doing? Why are you doing this to me?" "Harry calm down you need to stop struggling." Sirius stated calmly. "No…" Severus took a corked bottle from his pocket and carefully poured its contents to Harry's mouth. "I hate you!" The young prince spluttered out while the others look on. Dumbledore gently rubbed his throat so that he could swallow the potion. "You need to calm down. The potion is calming draught with a few drops of dreamless sleep potion. You need it to rest." Slowly Harry tiredly slumped on the bed his eyelids covering his emerald green eyes._

A soft knocking on his door distracted him from his thoughts. "Come in, it's open." The double doors opened again and Dumbledore and Severus Snape entered his room. Dumbledore is wearing cyan colored robes with silver stars and Snape his usual black robes. Dumbledore offered him a smile and asked. "How are you feeling? Did you eat enough?" Walking towards the couch and inspecting his food tray the High Elder frowned a little. "You didn't eat much. Aren't you hungry?" "I'm not really hungry just tired." Harry replied quietly. The older man nodded and motioned to Severus. "I know I told you that I will be visiting you to have a talk with you. I also asked Severus to come so that he can check on your wounds if they are healing properly. The prince just nodded and Snape moved forward and removed that bandages on his arm. Inspecting it carefully, prodded it gently, and said. "I think it's healing nicely Dumbledore. I'll just ask Madame Pomfrey to bring you some more healing salves to ensure that the healing process continues. Just come to me or Pomfrey if you feel anything wrong." Harry nodded. Severus then said. "You need to lie down your highness I also need to see what has become of that nasty slash on your stomach." Harry lied down on his bed while Snape pulled up his pajama top and inspected the bandaged gash on his stomach. "Does it hurt?" Harry shook his head. "Good. Everything seems to be in order. Follow my advice and everything will be alright. Dumbledore I have a meeting with Lucius tonight. I better leave." And with that Elder Snape left the room leaving the High Elder and the High Prince in the room.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" "Better I suppose." He replied sitting up and fixing his top. "I want to talk to you about the situation of your kingdom. The death of your parents is very sudden, nobody expected a change of ruler in such a short period of time but it cannot be help. What's more the legal heir is not of age, so we the elders have decided that Sirius ascend the throne until of course you are of age to take the crown yourself. We chose Sirius because we know that he has a good heart and he will be able to take care of the kingdom until that time." Harry nodded. "That's alright with me. There's nobody else I could trust with my father's kingdom than with Sirius. I know he will take good care of it." Dumbledore seemed satisfied. "Very well that's all. I will take my leave now since I knew you are still very tired and in need of rest." The high elder stood up and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and left the room closing the doors behind him.

Harry then crawled to the middle of his bed and curled into a ball while letting the tears that he tried so hard to stop fall from his eyes and soaking his pillow with the grief and pain the prince was experiencing.


	5. Chapter 4: The Gift of Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own anything!**

**Thanks to: Liria Nai and TheBoltShapedScar for taking a couple of minutes of their time to review my story.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Gift of Wisdom**

"You must all be wondering why I called this meeting without an advance notice." Dumbledore Great High Elder of the Land of Hogwarts stood at the head of a long table talking to a group consisting of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Arthur and Molly Weasley, the members of the elders high council Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey and Horace Slughorn and the closest friends of Roi and Reine James and Lily, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Yes actually Dumbledore we're quite curious as to the reason behind this meeting." Lucius drawled out. "Well you see we are caught in the middle of a crisis. The responsibility has placed upon the elders to choose the temporary ruler of Gryffindor. The reason for this meeting is because we want to inform the sovereigns of whom the Elders High Council has chosen to govern the kingdom until Harry turns of age." "Who did you choose?" Narcissa asked curiously. "Sirius Black of course." Dumbledore replied with a flourish.

"Good afternoon, your highness." A manservant dressed in pure black robes greeted Prince Malfoy politely. The blonde gave a small nod. The youngest Malfoy looked extremely handsome in his pristine midnight blue robes and his shoulder-length blonde hair tied at the base of his neck.

He had been searching for hours for his parents but he couldn't seem to find them. As he was walking down a corridor with baby pink wallpaper he heard soft music being played from what seemed to be a piano. He followed where the sound was coming from and it led him to two huge double doors with the typical Gryffindor emblem carved into the thick and shiny wood. Quietly as not to disturb the pianist, he pushed one of the doors. The doors lead to a beautifully decorated room. The walls were in emerald green wallpaper with stitching of silver vines. The floors were covered with a fluffy beige rug. And at the center of the room was a pure black grand piano with the purest white ivory keys. On the piano bench a young man wearing long black robes sat straight back with messy raven hair. The man's hands moved gracefully across the keyboard. Upon closer inspection Draco realized that the young man has his eyes close and it seemed as the music he plays are a part of him.

He suddenly towards the shadows when he noticed Princesse Hermione standing by the window listening intently to the young prince's piano playing. Hermione smiled as Harry played the last few notes of the piece. "You're an amazing pianist Prince Harry." "Thank you, Princesse Hermione; you may call me Harry if you like." Prince Harry stated as he turned to face the young princesse. "Then you must call me Hermione." Harry just gave a small nod of his head. "Will you play for me sometime?" "If I'm not busy it will be my pleasure princesse." "I like to listen to you more but I really must go. I promised I'd meet Elder Sprout." "Okay. It's nice meeting you Hermione." "Its nice meeting you too, Harry." Hermione turned to leave and Draco moved a little more to the shadows afraid to get caught. "And oh Harry, I'm worried about you, everyone is worried about you. You can grieve you know, no one will think of you as weak when you cry, they're special in your life it's normal to cry for you loss. And if you need someone to talk to I'm willing to listen." Hermione smiled encouragingly while Harry just stared at the departing princesse.

"Do you think it's wise to elect Sirius as the new King?" "Dumbledore, why did you choose me to become king?!" Lucius and Sirius asked at the same time. "Yes the elders have voted on it and we all think that Sirius is appropriate to ascend the throne. As to your question you know the kingdom well enough. You are James and Lily's most trusted advisor plus you are their friend. James told every business dealings he has both in the past and the present and his possible plans in the future that's why we think you should take the position." "What did young Harry say about this? Does he already know?" Arthur Weasley asked. "Yes in fact young Harry seemed to think that you are the best candidate to take his father's crown. I then quote his words "There's nobody else I could trust with my father's kingdom than with Sirius. I know he will take good care of it." Now you see Sirius he trusts you completely."

"Don't you think this is all too sudden? Harry hasn't even grieved his loss yet and here you are already planning for the future of his kingdom, his throne and his people." Molly Weasley stated. "She's right, we should take consideration of how he feels. Ha may not show it but he is probably hurting inside." Narcissa declared. "I know and I understand your intentions but we must not take any chances." Dumbledore stated calmly. "Don't you see?! If we delay in announcing who will take James' place, the more the people panic. The kingdom is in crisis at least when Duke Black is in position we would be able to concentrate more on finding out who plotted the attack and trying to catch them. People will have peace of mind, their lives will go back to normal and the kingdom's economy will not suffer." Elder McGonagall said. "But what about Harry?" Remus asked. "We could only offer him strength and support but it is all up to him." Elder Pomfrey replied.

Dumbledore then continued, "We, the elders are planning to take the young princes and princesses out to the country, far west of Ravenclaw near the base of Azkaban Mountains. We think that it will do well for them if we take them to have a peacefully vacation plus we have reached a decision that we would like them to continue their studies and training together. Some of our reliable sources have told us that they have a reason to believe that after Gryffindor whoever planned the attack have also a plan to attack the three other kingdoms in Hogwarts but what got us worried was the plan on assaulting the Ivory tower of the elders. No one has ever tried to invade the realm of the elders the reason for this is because…" "Because everyone knows that the elders are the most powerful in the land." Lucius finished. "Yes you're right Lucius. The elders have never been attack nor have they been ever threatened by anyone. We are worried of our mystery enemy and we are all trying to use our resources to gain knowledge of who is the mastermind of all of this before the time comes that the Ivory towers is taken under siege."

A couple of minutes pass Harry turned his attention back to the piano sitting in front of him. He started to play the saddest music he knows and unconsciously tears started to flow from his eyes. The tears caused him to sob and choked but he never missed a note or stopped playing. All his grief he put in the song. Draco who still hasn't left his spot was moved by the notes he instinctively moved towards the pianist and gently placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. Unbeknownst to Draco through his hand he offered Harry strength and at the same time some sort of comfort. As Harry brought the piece to an end he released a deep sigh and turned to the person holding him on the shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered. He still look handsome even though his face where full of tear stains and his emerald green eyes filled with sadness and grief.

Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to do anything actually he wasn't even sure what he did for the other man to receive a word of thanks. "I didn't do anything." Harry smiled slightly. He carefully placed the cover over the ivory keys of the grand piano and turned to Draco. "Thank you for giving me strength and comfort." "I did?" Draco asked. Harry nodded his head. "Would you like to have a seat?" He offered the seat beside him on the piano bench. The blonde graciously took the offered seat and adjusted his pristine robes so it wouldn't wrinkle. The two settled to an uncomfortable silence until Draco decided he couldn't take it anymore and asked the question he had been dying to hear the answer. "Where did you learn to play? I mean who taught you?" Harry who was busy staring out the window from his seat smiled slightly at the memory. "My mom taught me how to play the piano. This particular piano was gift from her when I turned thirteen. Father on the other hand taught me how to play the violin. They both loved music and they both loved to hear me play. Nobody has heard me play aside for them and a couple of close friends." A couple more tears fell down from the sad emerald eyes. Draco's silver eyes caught sight of the tears and he sincerely offered his white silk handkerchief.

Harry took it gratefully, wiped his tears away with it. "I'm sorry I'm a bit emotional right now." "No it's alright. I've been hearing things about you not being able to grieve properly. Nobody has ever seen you cry since that accident." "I just think I should keep a façade in front of my people. I have to be strong for them. The kingdom is in a vulnerable state right now until the elders announce whom they have chosen to ascend the throne temporarily the kingdom can be attacked and invaded anytime." The raven-haired prince whispered softly. "No one will think different of you if you let them show how hurt and sad you are for what happened. You lost two of the most important people in your life. Surely they don't expect you to have a heart of stone and not be affected of the events. I heard what Princesse Granger told you earlier and she's right. Crying is not a weakness it just shows that you are capable of loving and caring for others. My mother told me that knowing how to love and care makes one a good leader because he understands the needs of his people and does something to uplift their situation." Harry couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. "Are you usually this friendly? Giving encouraging words to someone whom you met a week ago?" "Actually I have to ask you not to talk about this little session we had with anyone else. Malfoys have a reputation to keep up and it will not do well for people finding out that I gave encouraging words to someone." "Thank you though. I really find your words inspiring. It's almost dinner we should go and get ready. Sirius will have a fit if I'm late for a meal again he seems to think that I don't eat properly." "But you don't." Draco stated in a matter of fact tone. "I don't?" Harry said questioningly. "Yes you don't eat properly. I've watched and seen you during meals you barely touch your food and you just play around with it to make an impression that you actually ate some." "I never noticed you watching me." "Malfoys don't watch Potter, we observe." Draco drawled out while simultaneously standing up. "Well I never noticed you observing me then." "Of course you don't I do discretely or just in passing when the conversation turns a bit boring to listen to." "Well as I've said we should really get going dinner's probably going start in a few minutes. Shall we go together then?" Draco shook his head. "No I remembered my mother telling me that I should meet her, a couple of minutes before dinner. I'll just see you there Prince Harry." "Call me Harry." But Draco was already walking pass the doors and out of Harry's sight. It was just then that Harry noticed the silk handkerchief he was holding in his small hand. Harry stood up and exited the room hoping to catch up with Draco but he was unable to do so seeing as he doesn't know where the other prince's quarters where so he decided to put it of later. He assumed he will see Draco later and gave the handkerchief back.

Since he was coming from the east wing of the palace and dinner was usually served at the west wing Harry arrived a couple of minutes late, everyone was already seated at the table Dumbledore at the head at his left the elders, at his right Sirius and Remus and all the other guest were seated accordingly around the long table. They were all waiting for him. Remus motioned for him to take the empty seat at his right. Gently plopping down on the chintz chair Dumbledore signaled the servants to bring in the food.

All throughout dinner Draco was discretely observing Harry who was sitting the right end of the table while he was sitting at the left end of the table between his mother and father who both were busy having a conversation with Elder Sprout and Elder Snape. The young prince seemed to be taking his words seriously for he saw the emerald-eyed man taking small bites of his food. "Well at least he's eating now." He muttered to himself. "I'm sorry Draco, where you saying something?" Narcissa asked. "No mother I was just complimenting the food. It's quite good." Draco said dodging the topic. Lucius nodded his affirmation. "Yes, Draco's right the food tastes wonderful." "Well I asked the cook to make the food more festive for I will formally announce who the elders have elected to temporarily fill the position as king of Gryffindor Kingdom." Dumbledore said. Harry immediately stopped eating. The announcement didn't come as a surprise to him since Dumbledore has already consulted him about it. "I am proud to present Duke Sirius Black as the new King of Gryffindor!" Dumbledore's voiced boomed through the dining hall. The servants who were there started to applaud their hands and the children of the sovereigns started to chatter amongst themselves. Remus and Sirius looked at Harry with uncertainty. "Harry are you alright with this?" Sirius asked cautiously leaning forward in order to see his godson better. Harry nodded his head with a smile. "Of course Siri. I want you to rule my father's kingdom. I'm absolutely sure that you will do a good job in keeping the peace and prosperity of it. And there's no one I will trust the most than you and Remus." And that brought a smile to the new ruler's face. "Thank you Harry that means a lot to me."

After dinner the elders called the sovereigns again to the council room leaving their children behind. Draco stood up from his seat and made his way to his room until he heard footsteps following him from behind. He slightly turned around was startled to see Prince Harry running towards him as fast as he could. "What are you doing here Prince Harry?" Draco asked. "I came after you as fast as I could to give this back." The raven-haired prince held out his hand clutching a white silk handkerchief. "Thank you for lending it to me." Draco held out his own hand and Harry dropped the silk cloth on his palm. "Your welcome, you shouldn't have run just to give me this. You could have given it back tomorrow or some other time." Draco reasoned out. "But I thought you might need it that's all." Harry replied sheepishly. "By the way Draco, thank you again for listening to me and giving me some words of advice." "No problem. Now go back to your rooms and get some rest." The blonde turned to leave when he turned back again and said. "I noticed you took my advice seriously. I noticed you've eaten more tonight than you did the past week." And with that he left the young prince looking stunned at his words.

The next day Draco was walking around at the courtyard enjoying the warmth of the sun against his skin and the smell of fresh air filled with the scents of the flowers rush around him. He couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips but he was startled out of his reverie when he heard whispers coming from the entrance of the palace where two soldiers stood guard talking. He decided to move closer to listen better on the topic of conversation. "Have you seen him?" "Yeah, I think he's back to his normal self." "I wonder what caused the sudden change." "I don't know what happened, not even his godfather and neither uncles nor the elders know what happened."

"I wonder who they are talking about." Draco muttered mostly to himself as he decided to go on with his walk. "They're talking about Prince Harry." It was just then that Draco noticed Prince Ronald Weasley standing close by also listening to the guards. "What about him?" "So you haven't seen him yet?" Ronald asked. "Nope not yet, why?" Draco asked giving the other prince his full attention. "Well you should see for yourself what they're talking about…" "What? How?" Draco asked bewildered. "Turn around…"

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND OPINIONS. Finished December 29, 2006 7:42pm.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Mysterious Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Mysterious Power**

In all of Draco's life he hadn't seen such a beautiful sight. Standing by the entrance of the palace was Prince Harry wearing glistening ice blue robes. His hair which Draco hadn't notice before, were shiny and silky looking ending in curls at the mid of his back and his emerald eyes were twinkling with happiness. And what made him look more magnificent than he already look like was the tear drop sapphire hanging on his forehead held by a chain of small freshwater pearls with diamonds hanging every other pearl.

Draco stood there stunned at the magnificence of the other Prince while Ronald walked over to Harry and initiated a conversation with him. As they reached Draco's side Harry greeted him cheerfully. "Good morning Prince Draco." The blonde simply nodded his head and said softly. "Good morning Prince Harry." "Harry." "What?" The blonde was extremely bewildered. "I told you to call me Harry yesterday, remember?" Harry said with a smile as he returned to talking to Ronald. Not having anything else to do he joined the two princes in strolling the gardens. He mostly listened to the cheerful chatter of the raven-haired heir. He must admit that the change did the prince good. Just over night he already has a healthy glow on his cheeks and he seems to find the presence of others comforting rather than intrusive.

The two stopped in front of a rose bush, the blonde then turned his attention on what the two was talking about. From what he had gathered Harry was explaining to Ronald how he planted the roses himself. "You are very talented Prince Harry." Ronald complimented. "Princesse Hermione told me yesterday that you were an amazing pianist as well. Is there anything you cannot do?" Harry blushed deeply "I'm not that good it's just that my mentor was good." The emerald eyed prince replied humbly. Then someone's voiced boomed out from the palace doors. The three twisted around and saw Dumbledore and Remus standing by the doors calling out to them. When they reached the two, Dumbledore smiled at them kindly, and then motioned for them to proceed to the drawing room located at the north part of the palace.

Upon entering they noticed that the only people there were Princesse Hermione and the four high elders. Dumbledore ushered them to the sofa where they all sat impatiently waiting for the Great Elder to say his intention. "Harry, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked as he took a seat beside the elders. "I'm feeling better Siri." Harry stated with a smile while taking a small glance at Draco. "Yes…yes…we've noticed the sudden change in your demeanor Harry and we must say it's done you well. I want to tell you that those who have observed the change are very happy." "Great Elder, why did you call us here?" Hermione asked curiously. "Well I'll go straight to the point, the elders have decided to send you to a summer house far west of Ravenclaw near the base of the Azkaban Mountains. "Why?" Draco drawled. "We think that you should continue your studies and training together." "Are you sure that's the only reason you have?" Draco asked suspiciously. Harry on the other hand looked angry all of a sudden. "You expect me to leave the country to train elsewhere when I should be trying to capture whoever attacked the palace and caused the kingdom to go into panic?!" He angrily exclaimed.

Sirius looked unsurely at Dumbledore. He didn't agree to the elders' decision but the elders have their own reasons for arriving at that decision and though he did not agree with the action he knows that the motive behind it was for the common good of the heirs. "There is little you can do here Harry but if you go to the summer house you can enhance your skills and broaden your knowledge. And the royal army is on the case of the attackers." "You're hiding something aren't you?" Harry stated. The other four elders exchanged nervous glances before Elder Snape stood up beside the Great Elder. "The motives of the High Elders are none of your concern Prince Harry. You should be mindful of your station in the future for you have just done a great disrespect to us." "Do you think I care Elder Snape? I will not let the Elders force me into going somewhere I do not wish to go to. I will stay here to seek justice for my parents." Harry snapped angrily, turned around and left the room.

To say that Elder Snape was angry was the understatement of the year, he was furious. How dare the young heir disrespect him in front of other people, he was a respected person in society and here is a conceited prince shouting at him in public.

Later that Afternoon…

"Harry may I come in?" Sirius' voice broke the silence that has been surrounding the young prince for most of the day. "Sure." Harry stated simply as he got out of bed still dressed in his extravagant robes and sat patiently waiting for his godfather to enter the room. Sirius smiled upon seeing Harry. "How are you feeling?" "Fine, why did you come?" Sirius took a seat beside Harry and said. "I came because I wanted to check up on you. You seem really upset earlier and so does Elder Snape." "I know I feel horrible about it. He must be very angry about it." "You know Elder Snape, Harry he will be angry but you also know that deep down inside he's a softie." That made Harry smile. "I guess you're right. I'll apologize to him as soon as possible. But I haven't changed my mind. I am still steadfast on my decision to stay here to help."

"Harry you know that the Elders would not suggest such a thing if it weren't necessary. They suspect foul play Harry and we don't want you and the other heirs to be involved unless necessary it's a very tricky and risky business." "But I can't stay away not until my parents' killers are caught." "Harry listen to me." Sirius whispered urgently. "The elders have a reason to believe that we're all in danger especially the four heirs. That's why we need all of you to leave the country lie low for awhile in a place where no one really knows you. According to the High Elder, we have an unknown enemy, now we don't know what he or she's up to until we find a pattern of some sort, and the only clues the elders have are the threats to attack the three other kingdoms and the Ivory tower."

Harry's emerald eyes widened in disbelief, "The elders' Ivory Tower but it's indestructible. It cannot be conquered by anyone." "That's what we all know but somehow the Elders have a feeling they too will be attack so please Harry agree to the Elders orders. You'll be much safer there." "I'll think about it Sirius but as of now I'm still decided to stay here whether you like it or not." Sirius sighed in defeat. "Well that's good enough for now, promise that you'll think about it. I have to leave by the way and don't mention anything to the others of what I've told you. The elders want to keep it a secret just in case there someone observing us or listening on to our plans."

Knock…knock….knock

"Come on in." When Harry opened the door he found Severus Snape sitting on his recliner chair in front of the fireplace reading an old looking tome. "Sev…" Black eyes met emerald. "What are you doing here Potter? Came here to disrespect me again?" Snape sneered. Harry gently closed the door behind him, he was wearing pinstriped pajamas and a pair of fluffy slippers, he's bathrobe hanging loosely to his sides.

"Actually…," Harry moved a little closer but still far from the elder and fidgeted with his slippered feet. "Well Potter I haven't got all night to listen to you stammer and fidget there. I'm surprise that you are talking to me in your usually eloquent way." "Well Sev, you see, I came here to apologize. It was disrespectful of me to behave that way towards you in public." Harry stammered it all out while looking sadly on the emerald green carpet covering Severus' quarters. Severus' eyes loss their anger when he saw the lost look on those emerald eyes gazing forlornly at the floor. "Come here Potter…" He beckoned Harry to come a little closer. "I'm sorry too for losing my patience on you. I should have been more understanding of your feelings. Do forgive me as well." Harry who was by now sitting on the chair beside the recliner smiled tiredly.

"You seem tired. Have you been sleeping well lately?" Severus asked as he put down the book he was reading. "A little I guess." Harry replied as he made himself comfortable on the chair while watching the flames dancing over the wooden logs on the fireplace. "A little? Hmm…I suppose I could give you a mouthful of dreamless sleep potion just for tonight what can you say about that?" "Hmm…" "Harry are you even listening to me?" Snape asked but when he turned to face the young prince he found him with his eyelids close covering those astonishing bright eyes and his head lolling to his shoulder.

"You're really are a brat Potter putting me in such complicated and embarrassing situations. How am I going to take you back to your room?" But of course only silence greeted the Elder so he took the green duvet off his bed and carefully placed it on top of the sleeping Prince. "Sleep well then…Good night Harry and sweet dreams." "Hmm…good night Sev."

"Are you sure you've packed everything?" Dumbledore asked as he helped Princesse Hermione board the carriage. "Yes do take care of yourself High Elder. And try to visit us when you can." "Of course you're Highness." Dumbledore smiled as he stepped aside to allow Prince Ronald and Prince Draco to enter the carriage. Prince Ronald took the seat beside the Princesse while Draco sat on the other side alone.

Dumbledore scanned the area "Ah but where is Prince Harry?" Sirius came forward and said. "He said he needs to do something first before he leave. I'm not sure what it was but I'm sure he'll be here in a few minutes." The high elder nodded understandingly. The royalties spent the last couple of minutes saying goodbye to each other while they waited patiently for the Prince of Gryffindor.

"Father, mother the elders have ordered me to leave the kingdom. At first I didn't like the idea but they talked to me and they made me understand that it is for my own good and the others as well. I'm leaving today and I don't know when I will be back, probably not until the Elders say so. I just want to say goodbye and don't worry about the kingdom I'll be leaving it in safe hands. Have I told you that the Elders have decided to elect Sirius as the new king until I am of age? I'm sure he'll take good care of the kingdom for you. Sirius said that the Elders suspect foul play; they seem to think that somebody is spying us and listening on to our plans. I don't what's going to happen in the next few days that is why I promise you that I will train hard. I have to leave they must be waiting for me in the carriage already. I know you'll always be there to guide me, I love you mom and dad, take care of each other wherever you two are."

Harry arrived at the scene where the other royals were saying goodbye to their sons. Having no one to say goodbye too, he decided to board the carriage first. Sirius noticed his godson entering the carriage and decided to follow him inside. "Harry are you alright?" "Hmm…yes Sirius…I'm just a bit tired that's all." The young prince whispered. He was resting his head against the wall of the carriage and he was blinking profusely trying to stop himself from falling asleep. "You should try to get some sleep. Take care of yourself Harry and whenever you need me, just floo me or send me Hedwig." Harry nodded tiredly. Sirius then ruffled the heir's head and smiled. "Bye Har." "See you Siri."

The ride was very quiet. Draco spent the time reading a book while Ron and Hermione chatted. Harry on the other hand fell asleep as soon as the carriage started moving. Unconsciously Harry moved his head to other side where Draco was seated and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. At first Draco was uncomfortable but when he saw how calm and tired the Gryffindor looked he let him be. Hermione and Ron smiled with the sight the two were making. Soon all for of them fell into a deep sleep only to be disturbed by a sudden explosion and shouts from outside. Even before the carriage came to a halt Draco was already awake and had conjured his sword out of thin air. He carefully shook Hermione, Ron and Harry. The three stared blearily at him, especially the Gryffindor heir. "What's going on?" Ron asked as soon as he heard the loud noises coming from the outside. "I think we're under attack." Hermione whispered fearfully. The clashing of sword upon sword and the screams of the soldiers can be heard. Suddenly "Your majesties get out while you still can!" a soldier shouted through the fight to alert their precious charges.

Draco then turned to Harry to ask his opinion on what they should do. What he saw made him awfully worried to Gryffindor prince though awake look too tired to comprehend anything that is happening clearly. "We have to get away from here." Draco said. Ron and Hermione nodded. "I'll get Harry to safety." Ron offered as he adjusted Harry's tired form to lean on him. "I can stand on my own." Harry whispered. "We're not going to take chances. Let Ron and Hermione help you and I will keep whatever is attacking us until you're a safe distance away then I'll follow you." Ron and Hermione nodded. "Grab the things that we might need" Draco said as he eyed the door to the carriage as if waiting for it to open and reveal their attackers. Hermione immediately took their luggage and shrunk them so that they could fit in her cloak pocket. With a nod of confirmation from Hermione and Ron that they were both ready, Draco opened the door forcefully and went out and immediately started fighting with the closest attacker.

Ron and Hermione shared Harry's weight between themselves as they fought their way through the battle to reach safety. Someone must have noticed them escaping because an arrow was released in their direction. Ron immediately whispered to Hermione. "Take him to safety. I'll deal with it. Be careful." Hermione nodded as she heaved Harry by herself towards the trees for cover. Ron then turned to their attackers to fight. Hermione successfully reached the line of trees and wasn't followed by anyone. Soon Draco and Ron found them sweating profusely swords in hand. "Are you alright?" Draco asked as he scanned their surroundings. "Yeah we got here just fine. But Harry I don't understand why he's so tired." Hermione said as she motioned towards the raven haired heir lying on his back on the ground with his eyes closed. That's when Draco keeled over and fell to his knees. Hermione immediately got to her feet and was beside the blonde prince. "What's wrong?" Ron helped Hermione lift Draco to a more comfortable position. Draco shifted a little and removed his hand to show a cut on his stomach. "They've got you?" Hermione frantically searched through their things to find some potion to heal the wound. Harry who had remained still throughout the fight gingerly raised himself to a sitting position stared at Draco's bleeding wound. "I can help him." He whispered tiredly. Hermione stopped what she was doing and Ron stared at him. Draco didn't have any idea what the Gryffindor prince mean but he seems serious that he knows of way to help him with his predicament.

Harry removed Draco's hand that was covering the wound and replaced it with his own hand. He closed his eyes and suddenly his hand glowed a brilliant shade of green. Draco felt warmth course through him and at the same he feels shock at the sudden burst of magic from Harry to his wound. Hermione and Ron stared in shock as the wound sealed itself and by the time that Harry was finished the skin was healed completely not leaving so much as a mark to prove that it existed. As soon as it happened Harry immediately collapsed to the ground. Draco sat up and was just in time to stop the raven haired teen from hitting his head on the hard ground. "What did he just do?" Ron asked still in awe of what had happened. "I don't know and I don't thing we have a chance of knowing right now. I think its best that we go somewhere safer, somewhere farther from where we were attacked in case they're looking for us. His two other companions nodded. Draco got to his feet and carefully took Harry into his arms. He noticed that the young prince was fast asleep his head lolling to his side.

Date finished: August 3, 2007

11:10pm

Sorry for the really, really late update. I want everyone to know that I'm not giving up on this story I'm just really busy at the moment I don't really have too much time to spend writing. I hope you like this new chapter and please review! Sorry for any wrong grammars etc.

Many thanks to those who keep on reviewing my stories. I'm still working on the next chapter of forget-me-not so watch out for it.


	7. Chapter 6: The Mysterious Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Ms. JK Rowling**

**Special thanks to: Calicot for your review and suggestions. I'll try keep them in **

**mind. **

**Also thank you to: ****poisoned-lapples**** for adding this story, Elementals, to their **

**favorite list. And to all those who added me in their C2s, alerts and favs thank you very much.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Mysterious Disappearance**

It has been hours since they've walked away from the place where they were attacked, and it has been hours since they've arrived in a small clearing completely covered from view of any prying eyes in what seemed to be the heart of the forest.

Harry Potter, the heir of the Gryffindor kingdom, remained motionless as he slept. Draco Malfoy, the heir of the Slytherin kingdom kept a close watch on him and made sure that the Gryffindor Prince remained warm. The sun has almost completely set and Draco had made sure they have enough wood to keep the fire blazing through the night to keep them all warm. Hermione and Ron, the princesse and prince of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Kingdoms were busy preparing their meal.

"I wonder if he's okay." Hermione stated as she took as seat at the right of the blonde prince whilst watching the sleeping prince.

"What I'm wondering about is why was he so tired when we were ambushed? And has anybody ever mentioned that he has healing powers?" Ron asked as he also took a seat.

"No, nobody ever mentioned that fact about Harry and there weren't even rumors about it." Draco replied calmly.

Well we'll just have to ask him about it as soon as he wakes up." Hermione said in a tone that nothing should be discussed on the matter until Harry was conscious enough to answer any of their questions." The three settled in silence eating their meal made up of fruits and berries that Hermione had picked from the forest.

A few more hours later, when the moon has fully risen in the dark night sky Draco kept watch while Hermione and Ron catch up on some sleep. He made himself comfortable leaning back against tree where he had a complete view of the clearing. A little off to his left was the sleeping figure of the Gryffindor Prince. He looks so peaceful in his sleep that nobody wanted to disturb him to eat. Silver eyes scanned the area and found the bowl of fruit and berries that Hermione left in case Harry wakes up during the night. Draco sighed no matter how many times he tried to stop himself from worrying about the other prince, he couldn't. He always found himself wanting to protect the other prince, to make everything alright for him.

A sudden movement from Harry's direction drove him out of his thoughts. He immediately got to his feet and walked the short distance to Harry. By the time he got there the other prince was sitting up with the blankets covering him falling to his lap. He was watching his surrounding warily and he immediately relaxed upon catching sight of Draco.

Draco squatted in front of the Gryffindor and whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Harry stared at him for awhile before replying. "I'm alright I guess, why did you ask?"

"You seem tired earlier when we were attacked. Hermione and Ron had to support you to bring you to safety." Draco replied as he stood up and took the bowl of fruits and offered it to Harry.

"Tired? Attacked? What are you talking about? I don't remember anything like that happening." Harry asked curiously as he gratefully took the offered food. He was very hungry though he couldn't understand why.

"You don't remember? We left Gryffindor at the crack of dawn and a little before midday we were attacked. You were asleep so we woke you up but you could barely keep up so Hermione and Ron supported you between themselves to escape." The blonde prince explained as he took a seat beside Harry.

"I don't remember any of that. Why are you making things up, Draco? That's not very funny." The raven-haired prince said in between bites of fruit.

"I'm not joking Harry. That's what really happened and you did something weird actually." Draco said cautiously waiting for Harry's reaction.

"Weird? What did I do?"

"I got slashed by a sword around here," He lifted his shirt a little to show the spot where his wound was, "And sort sat up when Hermione was trying to look for something to bind it."

"And what did I do?" Harry asked as he stopped eating to stare at the Slytherin Prince.

"You sat up and then said something about being able to do that and you just pressed your hand against my wound. It started to glow, a greenish glow and then wound completely mended itself. And you just sort of fainted." Draco finished.

"You're lying. I can't believe you're lying to me. And why are we here anyway? This couldn't be the place the elders sent us to." The raven haired prince exclaimed as he put down the bowl on the ground.

"I told you we were ambushed in the middle of a forest, so we've decided to hide out a little off from the place where we were attacked in case some of them are still here looking for us."

"I still don't believe you. I don't know why Hermione and Ron agreed to this joke and I'm not willing to listen to anymore of your jokes. Let's just go to place the elders had arranged or better yet let's just go home."

"I told you this isn't a jo—"

Draco immediately stopped talking when he heard the cracking of leaves. Harry must have heard it as well since he didn't argue anymore. The blonde carefully walked towards the other sleeping heirs and woke them up. "Someone is here." He whispered. Hermione carefully took care of their things. She packed them up and shrunk it to the size that will fit her pocket. Ron on the other hand banked the fire to keep them and the stranger in the dark.

Draco offered his hand to Harry to help him get up and the other gratefully took it. Hermione offered the other three cloaks that she retrieved from their luggage. "It's getting cold. If we're walking to get away we might as well keep warm." The three nodded as they accepted the cloaks and fastened them noiselessly.

Ron motioned for them to follow him a little to the right as they heard more sounds of cracking leaves. "Hurry!" Ron whispered. The four settled behind the trunk of a huge tree and kept their eyes on the clearing they have just vacated when a figure emerged from the trees on the other side.

"DAMN IT! They heard us! The master will not be pleased with this." said a man with a raspy voice.

"Be quiet! They'll even hear us and they'll know that we're looking for them." Another voice was heard and it belonged to a woman.

"What do we do now?" The owner of the raspy voice asked.

"We report to the master of course. He would want to know about this. Those heirs would have been his already if they weren't alerted of the attack this morning." The woman stated irritably and she disappeared with a flash of black light.

Noticing that his comrade had gone the man closed his eyes and vanished into thin air.

The four who were hiding behind the tree let out the breath that they were unconsciously holding.

"Who're those two?" Hermione whispered. Her voice sounded a little shaky. She carefully settled on one of the roots of the tree.

"I don't know but one thing's for sure, they're looking for us." Ron replied as he sighed heavily.

"It's a good thing we got away and that they didn't pursue us." Harry said.

"They probably though that it was dangerous to be a dark forest at night anything can be lurking." Draco stated.

The four of them didn't know what to do and didn't want to return to the clearing in case the two came back.

"I wonder who there master is." Ron said out of the blue remembering one part of the conversation they overheard.

"He's probably behind the attack on us this morning." The blonde replied from the tree he was leaning on.

"And the attack on my parents." Harry said forlornly "And I'm sorry Draco for not believing you when you told me that we were attacked.

Hermione lifted her gaze towards the depressed prince and said. "Hey don't be sad. I'm sure the elders will catch whoever was behind this and the attack on your parents. There's no point getting depressed on things that have already happened. You should look forward some other thing. Like what we'll be doing once we get to the vacation house near the Azkaban mountains."

"That's the point Hermione I don't think we'll be able to go that way." Ron said.

"And why not?" The Ravenclaw princesse asked.

"Because they know we left the kingdom. They know which direction we were headed and that because someone probably have tipped them off of our plans. It will be dangerous to that place they will have it covered by now in case we came." Draco explained patiently.

"So where do you plan to go?" Harry asked nobody in particular, as he plopped down on the dirty ground.

"I don't really know." Draco replied.

**The next morning**

Hermione got up early to prepare some food for breakfast. She ventured a little off from the group curled around the roots to gather berries their only food, when she suddenly heard the crackling of leaves. She immediately turned around to find Harry standing behind her smiling.

"Harry! You frightened me!" She gasped out.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you would like some help." Harry replied.

"It's alright. You just caught me by surprise." Hermione said as she took Harry's hand and urged him to come with her to the direction where she thought she saw some berries.

When Draco woke up he saw that Hermione and Harry was nowhere to be found. He assumed of course that they were just nearby gathering berries for breakfast. So he sleepily stood up and did a few stretches when suddenly a scream startled him.

He immediately started to run to what he believed to be the source of the sound. What he saw made his blood run cold. Hermione was lying on the ground unconscious and Harry was nowhere to be seen. He ran to the princesse's side and carefully cradled her head. "Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Hazel eyes blinked up at him then suddenly,

"Draco! Harry, he's been caught!" Hermione stated frantically.

"What are you talking about?" Draco replied, he felt himself beginning to panic after every minute that it sank to his brain that Harry's missing.

"Someone got behind us when we were busy gathering berries. And they sort of attacked us. They attacked me first and when Harry noticed this he tried to help me, I don't know what happened to him after but I was conscious to register that he received a blow to the head and he was unconscious when they carried him off." She explained as Draco helped her stand up.

Ron came running towards them. He carefully took Hermione from Draco and carefully inspected the cut that run along Hermione's cheek. "What happened? I was asleep when I heard you scream, and I didn't know where you all were so it took me sometime to get here."

"Someone attacked us and they took Harry." Draco replied. "I'll go after them. Ron take Hermione to our camp do something with that cut. I'll try my best to get Harry."

"We'll help." Hermione tried to stop Draco.

"Yeah I'll go with you." Ron said.

But Draco took no heed he went on his way to the direction that he thought the attackers took. With every step he took he became deeply worried. _'Is he alright?'_

In Harry's perspective everything happened so fast. They were busy picking berries for breakfast that they didn't notice the people that stood behind them. Then suddenly Hermione turned around and came face to face with two strangers and screamed.

Harry turned and he noticed the look of surprise in their faces when Hermione screamed so they slapped her hard causing her to fall unconscious on the ground. He tried to get to Hermione but the strangers hit him as well and he must have fallen unconscious at some point because couldn't remember ever coming to this place.

When he woke up he found himself in a dark cave. The strangers that took him where nowhere in sight but they did left a blazing fire to keep him warm. He surprisingly found out that the kidnappers didn't thought of tying him up. He gingerly got to his feet and went closer to the fire.

He was scared. He didn't where he was and he didn't know whether the others were okay. It must have been hours since he has been taken since he can already see darkness settling in from the mouth of the cave. Wrapping the cloak Hermione had offered to him the night before tightly around his body he settled into exploring the vast cave he was in.

To some people this must have been the worst idea he could come up with but he thought that exploring a cave would be better than venturing out into a deep dark forest with absolutely no idea where to go.

As he went farther from the fire shadows begin to surround him. He shivered both from the slight chill that came from within the cave and from the claustrophobic feeling he felt. He concentrated at the task hand and that is to explore more about the cave. Of course he couldn't help but wander why in the world the kidnappers took him here and left him without taking anything. _'They've probably realized that I don't have anything valuable on me and left me here instead so I wouldn't know where to find others.'_

He was driven from his thoughts when there was a sudden flash of bright white light. At the center of the light a woman with curly light brown hair and big round spectacles stood. She has shawls trailing around her and seemed to be floating.

"_The four elementals have united. All will be able to control all elements but specializes in one. The water will be wielded by one holds great wisdom, the wind will be controlled by one who has a great mind, the fire be held by the one who is cunning and the earth will be used by the pure of heart. The four elementals shall conquer those who threatened the peace, but with great personal risk. They must first get past different challenges that will make their trust for one another waver or strengthen. The one who is pure of heart shall have gifts that nobody else has and this will be enough to prevent great harm to the person he loves the most."_

And just like that the apparition vanished leaving Harry in almost complete darkness. He was startled when someone came behind him and placed a cold hand on his shoulder.

**Time finished: 8:20 pm**

**August 16, 2007**

**Note: Please take time to review my story I would really appreciate it. And I'm finally making sometime to continue writing. Thank you to all those who continue to support me.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

**123456789123456789123456789123456789**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Thank you to everyone waiting for the next chapter

**123456789123456789123456789123456789**

**Chapter 7**

**Dreams**

**123456789123456789123456789123456789**

Harry felt a cold hand on his shoulder and that startled him back to awareness. Harry sat up and found himself in his room in the palace and watching over him worriedly was his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry asked immediately sitting up causing him to wince slightly.

"I heard you tossing and turning so I came to see how you were doing. It seems you were having a bad dream so I decided to wake you up."

"No what I mean what are you doing here or rather what am I doing back here?"

Sirius didn't quite understand his godson's question.

"Where else would you be?"

"We're supposed to be going to the foot of the Azkaban mountains remember? You seem to think that we'll all be safer there than here."

"Azkaban mountains? You must have been dreaming. You've been running a fever for over a week now."

"No I can clearly remember going on a trip to the Azkaban mountains right after my parents were buried." Harry said.

Sirius was taken aback. "Harry we never told you that your parents are dead."

"You must have forgotten because I remember even saying my eulogy."

"Harry, I don't know how you know but I never got to tell you that James and Lily are dead because you've been unconscious since the attack and there never was a funeral. It wasn't possible seeing as the attackers took both their bodies away."

"Took their bodies? But I was there, I remember."

"You must have been dreaming Harry." Sirius stated simply.

Just then the double doors leading to the bed chambers opened and Albus Dumbledore entered wearing periwinkle blue robes.

"Sirius I've been looking for you." And then he paused when he saw the young Gryffindor sitting up in bed.

"Harry, my boy, I didn't know you've awaken."

"He's just gain consciousness." Sirius explained moving towards the High Elder.

Seeing the look of worry in Sirius' face Albus whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry knows about his parents but I never told him and he seems to think that after attending their funeral the elders have sent him and others to the foot of the Azkaban mountains for their safety." Sirius explained.

"Dumbledore you do remember sending me with the other heirs to Azkaban, right?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore was very confused. The boy had very vivid dreams.

"No, sorry Harry but no we've never sent you to Azkaban. You must have been dreaming, you were running quite a temperature for a week and you must have had delusions. Or, it is possible that whatever wounded you was dipped into a confounding potion."

"Confounding potion?"

"Yes it seems likely, that is the only explanation I can think of right now. I'll ask Severus immediately to take a look on the bandages he used on Harry to detect any traces of potion." The High Elder explained calmly looking at Harry and the look on confusion on his face.

"There is nothing to worry about, Harry. You should get some rest you've had a tough week."

Albus and Sirius stayed with the young prince until they were sure that he had fallen back to sleep.

"Albus what could it mean?"

"It means that the prophecy is being fulfilled." The High Elder said.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789**

Double doors carved with vines opened and in came Albus Dumbledore walking urgently to the room's sole occupant bent over a cauldron filled with a pinkish potion.

"Severus what have you found out?"

"There are no traces of confounding potion on him." Severus wearing his custom black robes said.

"Then my assumptions are correct."

"Assumptions?"

"That indeed the prophecy is being fulfilled." Albus explained.

"Then we should alert everyone."

"No, by informing those involved their wills might interfere with the prophecy. They're barely friends perhaps it is wise to train them without them knowing for what they are being trained for. We need to send them away to concentrate on their training as well as to strengthen their relationship with each other."

"Training them would be easy but building a strong relationship with each other would seem impossible." Severus said walking away from the High Elder and taking a bottle off the shelf and bringing it back to where he was brewing a potion.

"What is that?" Dumbledore asked finally noticing the pinkish potion.

"Confounding potion."

"What for?" Dumbledore asked ladling some potion to a wooden spoon and taking a whiff.

"I want to check its effects more clearly."

"I will leave you to it then. I'll call a meeting with the monarchs later this afternoon to inform them of our plans to send their children away."

"Wouldn't it mean that the Gryffindor Prince's dreams are becoming true?"

"Yes, and it's all based on what have been foretold."

Severus nodded in understanding watching the High Elder leave his chambers. Not long after he returned his attention to his potion his godson came barging in to his chambers disturbing him in his work.

Looking up he saw his godson staring at him with an annoyed look.

"What is it Draco?"

"Père doesn't want to go back to Slytherin yet." The blonde exclaimed angrily settling on a high back chair directly in front of his godfather's work station.

"That doesn't explain what you are doing here?" Severus stated simply poring over an open tome beside his cauldron.

"I want something exciting to do." The blonde said impatiently.

"Then go on your horse and take a ride around the kingdom." The potion maker replied adding some beetle eyes on the boiling concoction.

"I've done that, and there's nothing interesting to see."

"Go and check the palace then, there must be something here that would interest you." Severus replied again his full attention still on his potion.

"What is that?" Draco asked curiously standing up and taking a peek on the cauldron.

"Confounding potion and if you're going to ask if you can help me, my answer is no. There is nothing here that you can help me with. My study is very important to be entrusted in your hands no matter how talented you are in potions. Why don't you go and talk with the other heirs, Prince Ronald, Princess Hermione or Prince Harry, take your pick."

"I haven't seen any of them. And I thought Prince Harry is still unconscious?" Draco stated simply returning to his seat while watching his godfather intently.

"Why make a confounding potion Sev?"

"I just want to study its effects more accurately. Prince Harry has regained consciousness last night. You might want to visit him and see how he is doing." The potions master suggested adding more beetle eyes.

"Look in on him? I don't even know him well."

"Well then all the more reason you should visit him. I'm sure he'll be glad to get a visit from someone aside from his godfather, the elders and the nurse." Severus stated eyeing his godson waiting for him to accept his suggestion.

"Fine, I'll leave now but there is no way I'm going to visit a prince that I barely know." Draco stated, stood up and left the room with his long black robes billowing behind.

Severus sighed heavily, quite relieved that his godson had left and didn't even persisted in helping him with the potion. As much as possible he didn't want to explain his reasons as to why he wanted to study the effects of a common potion.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789**

"How are you doing?" Sirius asked as he sat down beside his godson.

He found him sitting on the balcony overlooking the gardens apparently thinking. Harry turned towards him with a smile.

"I'm feeling better."

Sirius noticed the pale pallor of his skin and the gaunt appearance of his face.

"You look tired."

"I'm just thinking and I can rest here." The young Prince motioned to the blanket covering half of his body.

"Madam Pomfrey wants to make sure that I don't get cold out here."

"She's right. Catching cold wouldn't do well with your already frail health." Sirius reprimanded.

"I'm fine Sirius. Don't have to worry about me…" Harry paused for a minute he seems to be thinking whether he should voice out what was on his mind.

"I want to ask you something Sirius."

Sirius motioned for him to continue.

"Did I just dream of everything, about attending the funeral services, going to the Azkaban mountains being attacked on the way and so much more?" Harry asked returning his gaze on the garden. Winter was almost upon and it was obvious by the slight withering of the plants.

"Well I've discussed it with Albus and he thinks that it was because of a confounding potion in the weapon used to wound you."

"So that caused me to have delusions, dreams…" Harry asked uncertainly. It didn't make sense. It didn't make sense how he could have had dreams that seemed so real.

"It seems that the confounding potion used on the weapon was of the potent kind." Another voice coming from the entrance to the balcony stated.

The two occupants turned to see the High Elder, Albus Dumbledore standing apparently listening to their conversation.

"Potent but why didn't any of the others exhibited the same symptoms?" Harry asked.

"There weren't any others, Harry, my boy. All those who have been wounded perished tragically afterwards, not long enough for them to exhibit dreams like you had." Dumbledore replied. He moved towards the duo with his canary yellow robes sweeping the floor.

Harry nodded uncertainly but was still unconvinced. "Sirius I would want to talk to you for a moment." Dumbledore motioned Sirius to follow him.

"What is it Albus?"

"Severus is currently studying the effects of the confounding potion, but I would like to tell you that I lied. The dreams were neither due to a confounding potion nor any type of potion. It have voiced my beliefs to you last night that the prophecy is starting to be fulfilled. I want you therefore to call a meeting with the other monarchs tonight but tell them not to tell their children. It is important that the heirs be kept in the dark to stop any interference." Albus explained gravely.

"The dreams, what are they then?"

"Those dreams are probably premonitions of what might happen in the future. Not all parts of the dream will come true but some parts will unfold I assume really soon."

**123456789123456789123456789123456789**

Albus Dumbledore, the High Elder observed the arriving monarchs from his seat beside the blazing fire under a pure marble mantle. The Malfoys, the Weasleys, Duke Black and Count Lupin have already arrived. The five other elders were already settled in their seats beside the High Elder.

"What is the purpose of this meeting Dumbledore?" Roi Lucius asked.

Dumbledore stood up to emphasize the meaning of his words. "As most of you might have heard, Prince Harry has regained consciousness last night. Duke Black," Dumbledore motioned towards Sirius before continuing.

"Duke Black found him tossing and turning thus deciding to wake him up. Prince Harry was at first confused, his first question was what he's godfather doing here? It seems that he is under the impression that the Elders have suggested them, referring to Prince Harry, Prince Ronald and Prince Draco as well as Princesse Hermione, to be relocated to a safe house at the foot of the Azkaban mountains. Apparently during the journey they were attacked by armed men and they were force to abandon their carriage and they have to wander around a forest in order to mislead their attackers if any of them were still around." Dumbledore took a paused glancing around the room for any reactions.

"How did you know all this?" Roi Arthur asked.

"I have the liberty to talk to young Harry earlier today and I just had to ask him the contents of his dream in detail. Harry has described his dream as a vivid experience; he actually thinks that it really happened. I therefore convinced him that the vivid dreams he had were caused by a very potent confounding potion used on the weapon that wounded him. But I lied to him; the dreams were not because of a confounding potion or any kind of potion. I am now at the brink of the reason why I called this meeting. It has come to my attention that the prophecy is finally being fulfilled."

"The Prophecy?" Narcissa was confused.

"As High Elder, I am the keeper of the most protected knowledge in the land of Hogwarts. It is a secret about the four founders and the magic that they have. I will then share this knowledge to give light to the situation. The four founders were of course witches and wizards with powers beyond compare. Though most of us know that they are witches and wizards the four are also elementals."

Collective gasps were heard from the other occupants of the room.

"Elementals but I thought those were just myths?" Filius Flitwick the elder of the Hufflepuff Kingdom stated.

"Elementals are not myths but are rare. Very rare in fact because during the time Hogwarts was founded, only four were known to be in existence Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They were the best of the best, the most powerful among the rest. But they proved to be more blessed than that. The gods have indeed favored the four of them for they were given magical tools that will help them strengthen their powers more. These tools were given to them because it is in the belief of the gods that they will use them for the betterment of their respective kingdoms. Helga Hufflepuff has a topaz, Rowena Ravenclaw a sapphire, Salazar Slytherin a ruby and Godric Gryffindor an emerald."

"I remember reading a myth about those stones a long time ago." Remus said.

"And what did you read about this mythical stones?" Albus asked.

"I believe it has something to do in making their magic more potent and efficient."

"These stones were vested to them because elemental magic are very dangerous. Without the proper channels it might caused more destruction than benefits."

"So you mean these stones were used to channel the founders' powers to avoid destruction." Flitwick clarified.

Albus nodded as he took his seat waiting for any questions from his small audience.

"But what does it have to do with a prophecy?" Lucius asked.

"Ah yes the prophecy. A prophecy has been foretold a couple of years ago to be exact, it was made around the time Prince Harry was born." Dumbledore stated calmly. He paused for a while to gather his thoughts and then continued.

"The celebrated Seer Sibyl Trelawney went to me back then said she's been having vibrations the past week leading to the birth of our prince. When all of a sudden her voice changed, her body had gone rigid and she started to foresee." The High Elder said.

"Sibyl Trelawney I always thought she was a fake and all her predictions were based on luck." Severus Snape stated.

"She indeed made predictions most based on luck but a few have become true and those were enough to make her a celebrated seer in Hogwarts. As I was saying, the prophecy seems to refer to the four heirs of the four kingdoms. I will retell it now to everyone here but I was asked everyone to keep it a secret. We have unknown enemies and this kind of information in the wrong hands may become dangerous." With a flick of his wand Dumbledore dimmed the lights around the small circular room.

They were all sitting around a round maple wood table and he focused the lights at the center of the table where some sort of a hologram appeared. It was a woman wearing brightly colored shawls over robes made of light material with lots of gold bangles in her wrists. She was wearing big spectacles and she was revolving so that the gathered people would be able to see her.

_**Four born of the noblest descent, one from the lion, the other from the eagle, the third from the badger and the last from the snake;**_

_**Mythical stones, gifts from the gods, long forgotten shall be reborn into the hands of the four. One will be wielded by the wise; the other will be placed in the hands of the loyal, the other two in the possession of the cunning and the pure of heart.**_

_**Stones reborn from the mists of forgotten myths emerald, ruby, sapphire, topaz; channels for the earth, fire, water and wind shall conquer the threatening evil or perish under it.**_

__As soon as the hologram vanished the lights brightened a little and murmurs started among the monarchs.

"What does this prophecy have to do with Prince Harry having lifelike dreams?" Elder Minerva McGonagall asked.

"If my assumptions are correct, the four mentioned in the prophecy are Prince Harry, Prince Draco and Prince Ron and Princess Hermione." The High Elder shared.

"And how did you come to such a conclusion?" Lucius asked.

"It says that the four are born from the noblest descent, the youngest descendant of Gryffindor is Harry, Slytherin is Draco, Ravenclaw Hermione and Hufflepuff Ronald." The Great Elder enumerated in a matter of fact tone.

"I understand the case of Harry, Draco and Hermione for they are the last remaining heirs of the three founders but what about Prince Ronald, he is not the youngest of the descendants of Helga Hufflepuff." Lucius reasoned out and the other room occupants nodded their heads.

"Yes that is a good argument but I positively sure that Prince Ronald is the one mentioned in the prophecy under close observations the other three had exhibited an exemplary prowess in magic and they have similar skills as those of the original four. Prince Draco has an extraordinary ability to control fire." Dumbledore paused waiting for a confirmation from the young blonde's parents.

Narcissa nodded her assent. Her son had indeed an ability in controlling fire with or without his wand. Her affirmation made Dumbledore smile and it was sign for him to continue with his explanations.

"Princesse Hermione on the other hand have been under my care since the death of her parents. While I was training she has a great ability in performing spells and charms that has water as the main focus. Prince Ronald has exhibited a certain control over the weather during a visit to the Ivory tower of the Elders. He was around 5 years old at that time and he got annoyed at his brother for making fun at him and I couldn't help but notice that the wind had pick up and dark clouds were gathering. But as soon as Ronald had calmed down a bit the wind stopped and the clouds disappeared. As for Prince Harry his ability his more obvious. On your way here you might have noticed the flourishing gardens surrounding the palace. Those gardens are under the young prince's care. You might argue that it he has the green thumb but it's much more than that. Before dear Lily died she had consulted me regarding a unique behavior she has observed. Whenever Harry played in the gardens and he sees a withering blossom he would touch it and in a second the withering blossom would be in full bloom." Dumbledore finished his explanations watching the different expressions on the different people.

Harry's godfather was quite shocked. Sirius had observed such incidents but never put much thought on it but when Dumbledore put it that way it was hard not to interpret it as an ability to control plants.

"The lifelike dreams of Harry are signs that their powers are awakening. I've read in the ancient writing of previous Great Elders that the founders aside from controlling the elements have other abilities only known to them. Harry's dreams are premonitions of what is to come. I therefore want the four to be trained both in magic and physical defense. Soon our enemies may attack, the attack on Lily and James may be a sign that the threatening evil in the prophecy is gaining strength."

The monarchs and the other elders were in shocked. They didn't expect things to turn out like this. But before any of them could dwell on it. a house-elf appeared at Sirius' side exclaiming.

"Your Grace, there is a disturbance in His Highness' rooms. We house-elves don't know what to do." The house-elf reported in a squeaky voice.

Sirius bolted out of his seat followed by Remus and Dumbledore. Assuming that their meeting was through, the Great Elders and the Monarchs followed the three to the hall leading to the Gryffindor Prince's room.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789**

Sirius ran as fast as he could towards his godson's bedchambers. The house-elves reported a disturbance but what kind of disturbance. He heard Albus and Remus' footsteps following him close behind.

When opened the doors to the sitting room and rushed in quickly to the bedchambers what he saw shocked him into staying by the doorway. He felt Albus and Remus' presence behind him.

Harry was sitting up in bed eyes closed and glowing a bright shade of green.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789**

**Finished : April 18, 2008 10:01pm**


End file.
